Moonlit Skies & MnM's
by MidnightDusk13
Summary: A moonlit stroll under the night sky,a silence, and some ice cream and MnM's   Perfection xXxNacyxXx Pure Fluff. With slight Joella


Hey Jonas heads =] Welcome to my THIRD Jonas fic this weekend. I'm on a roll. The idea's just keep coming. It's like almost everything and anything can remind me of Nacy 3. I'm in love with the pairing. This one occurred as I ate MnM's.

Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS. I do own Joe's Topping Ice Cream Parlor. =/ So unoriginal.

I hope you like this story =] It's a two-shot.

**

* * *

~ Moonlit Skies & MnM's** ~

The stars twinkled in the sky like glittery lights. The summer breeze was just right, a perfect balance of balminess and fresh ocean breeze. The mood: perfect.

Macy couldn't ask for anything more. It was just another fabulous summer night in Los Angeles with her best friends and boy friend. LA, where dreams are made of.

"Let's go for ice-cream!" She said excitedly to the gang, like a child.

Kevin nodded eagerly that it looked like as if his head might just fall back.

"Sounds great," Nick said with a smile. He loved Macy's enthusiasm. It was like she was unafraid of showing them her childish side. Most of the girls he knew, just showed him what they thought he would want, but with Macy it was different…

"I'm up for it," Joe said, brushing his hand through his hair in a sexy way.

Stella rolled her eyes and smiled at her best friend. "If Joe goes, I go. I need to make sure he doesn't 'accidently' drop ice cream on my – his – new clothes."

Joe scowled. "For the last time, I said I was sorry. The spaghetti taco just slipped from my hand."

"Sure, right, just like the time you accidentally ruined your clothes with a pen." Stella scoffed.

Joe glared at her. Macy noticed though that even though he was glaring at her. His eyes revealed to show more than just jealousy. It held longing.

_Aww, she thought. _Stella was lucky to have someone like Joe loves her so much. She then spotted Nick staring at her and winked at him. He blushed causing her to giggle.

"How about we just go get some ice-cream together?" He whispered in her ear.

Macy smiled at him, getting lost in his soulful chocolate brown eyes. "I'd like that."

Nick smiled, and Macy felt her breath hitch. Even though he was hers, that smile, _her smile,_ caught her off guard every time.

They got up and started walking towards their favorite ice cream parlor; _Joe's Topping Ice Cream Parlor. _Actually it was Joe's favorite…mostly because it had his name on it, but it was one of their favorite places to hang out. The owner, Joe, even knew them well by now. They walked slowly in step, hand in hand, a comfortable silence between them.

Macy often wondered what the silence met. It was like it was only them two in the world and like time had just stopped. She had only felt this silence twice before: once when Nick was teaching her guitar, and the second time, when they sat on the beach after Nick's surfing fiasco. But there it was again, and she couldn't help but love it. She wondered if Nick felt it too…

"So you think they'll even notice we're gone?" Nick said, breaking the silence.

Perhaps not. Macy frowned. She was enjoying the silence, but perked up any way. "With those two…I doubt. They seem to only have eyes for each other."

Nick laughed. _He loved her wit._

"As for Kevin…well it's Kevin. Besides he seemed pretty preoccupied with the seagull." Macy said chuckling.

"Moved on from Otters has he?" Nick said making small talk. They were almost by the parlor. He was feeling a little bit antsy. There was something he wanted to tell Macy tonight…but wasn't sure how to. Lately he felt this silence around her…and although he was excellent with words, he wasn't sure how to describe it…but he figured it could only mean one thing…

"Haha maybe, you know Kevin." Macy grinned. She stopped for a minute. Nick looked at her in confusion. The moon was shaped like a crescent toe nail, and the stars twinkled brightly as if smiling upon them. It was a beautiful sight…he then took a sideways glance at Macy, who's eyes was closed as her mouth moved, or maybe it had to do with the beautiful girl by his side.

xx

"There they stand, the innumerable stars, shining in order like a living hymn, written in light." ~N.P. Willis

"Nothing like a nighttime stroll to give you ideas." ~J.K. Rowling

"No sight is more provocative of awe than is the night sky." ~ Llewelyn Powys (A.N: I'm not really sure what this means, but I liked the sound of it =] If anyone knows, please explain =])

* * *

What did you think of it? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Either way let me know ;) the review button is right there.

What do you think Nick wants to tell Macy? It's anyone's guess. I don't even know as yet..or maybe I do =]

xx

Luv-Me-Always92


End file.
